Cross My Heart
by Rosalie'-insecure-bxtch
Summary: Sequel to ‘Face Down’. What if Bella’s past comes back to haunt her? What if Charlie isn't gone? Might she have to 'leave' Edward in the process? Will Edward meet someone? Bella, deeply hurt, finds a razor on the ground...Full Summary Inside All Human
1. Chapter 1

**_Cross My Heart_**

**Sequel to 'Face Down'. What if Bella's past comes back to haunt her?  
Who is this mysterious person who claims that he will have his revenge?  
What if she's not fully healed, the razor tempting her to secret obsession; cutting?  
Could it ruin her trustful relationship with Edward? So…tempting.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

"Bella, what's wrong? What did the note say? Are you okay?" Edward asked me frantically once he saw my expression; the grin slipping off his face and he hurriedly came to me.

"Whipped." Emmett muttered under his breath, thinking we couldn't hear him. Edward ignored Emmett-fucked up-Cullen and glanced at my face before taking the note out of my hands. My heart stuttered at the idea of Edward reading the note, his heart-breaking expression as he would read the note. No. I quickly got my feeling back into my body as I willed myself to move, and jumped and grabbed the note before Edward could read it.

I ripped it up and tarred everything, making it impossible to put it back together. I forced a small smile and quickly replied casually, "Nothing."

Emmett glanced at me and back to the broken note now lying on the grass and laughed loudly, shaking his head as he held his stomach. Edward looked at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"It's nothing, just a silly joke." My voice quivered slightly as I tried to control my racing heart, forcing a laugh from my lips as I shook my head. Edward glanced at me warily before nodding, relief filling my body in an instance. All of a sudden, a rock hard object hit my head making me stumble back from the rapid impact, even a small force such as that.

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing the spot on my head where a bruise will surely appear.

"Damn! I'm sorry! I tried to get it over your head, but I guess that didn't work out…" A deep voice mumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I stumbled a little and fell into the strong arms of Edward.

"It's okay. I'm use to it." I told him, flashing him a smile to show him that I wasn't mad. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back widely, showing off his white teeth. He wasn't bad either, that was for sure. He had startling ice blue eyes and shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes, quite attractive. He wasn't as good as Edward, but he was defiantly something. What am I thinking? I like Edward, not this guy I just met. Jeez, Bella. Get a grip of yourself.

"I'm Jude, and you are…" He trailed off, his eyes darting across me and Edward's face, a strange emotion in his eye.

"I'm Bella, that's Emmett and this is Edward. My boyfriend." I told him happily, kissing Edward on the cheek. Edward's figure was a protective stance, his body rigid and his eyes glaring at Jude. He didn't do anything? Once I kissed him, he relaxed slightly but didn't budge.

Edward nodded his head towards him, making no movement to show me that he would even say a 'hi' or shake his hand. He was jealous!

"Well, we got to go. But I'll see you around." I told him, my lips turning up into a welcoming smile. He smiled at me back, a charming smile, and nodded his head at me as a sign of goodbye, which for some reason caused my heart to...stutter. What's wrong with me? I smiled at him once more before I gripped Edward's shirt tightly in my fist and dragged him along with me with Emmett trailing behind, his shoulders shaking as he tried to control his laughter.

We walked to the main office, in hope to find our dorms, and I ringed the dust-covered bell that would usually only be in…hotels?

"I'm right here, dear." The women before said lifelessly, walking around and plumped in her seat tiredly, without care.

"Oh, sorry. Well, My name is Isabella Swan. Emmett Cullen. And Edward Cullen. We would like to know where we would have to go for our dorms and who we're partnered up with…for the doors. I mean dorms." I stuttered nervously, her doubtful gaze towards me causing my skin to flush and heat up.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…"She whispered quietly to herself as she flipped through the files, her face perked up once she found it.

"Emmett Cullen, rooming with Edward Cullen. Building 4, room number 101." She told them, handing them both a set of keys for themselves. She spun in her chair and went to another set of files, murmuring my name instead this time.

"Ah, here. Isabella Swan. You are in building 2, room number 208. And you will be rooming with Shelbi Josestein." She told me politely, dropping my room key in my hand and she both directed us to our buildings.

"So…I'll just meet up at your dorm after. Okay?" I asked them, biting my lip nervously as I thought back to my roommate. I hope she's nice enough, and not like Tanya.

"I'll walk you back, it's getting late anyways." Edward murmured, about to wrap his arm around me until I stepped away from him and protested, "It's," I grabbed Emmett's watch quickly and turned back to Edward, "only 6:00."

Edward frowned at me, his eyes searching my face for anything. I smiled at him sweetly, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." I murmured, the palm of my hand on his cheek as I stroked it. He smiled at me, his whole face lightening up at my words, his eyes shiny and bright as he leaned into my touch.

"_As I love you._" His hand slowly guided its way on my back, suddenly his eyes racking up my body as he grabbed me fiercely, pressing me against him in an instance. I tried to suppress my moan, shivers running through my body as I molded into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring Emmett's fake gagging noise, and kissed him passionately, showing him how much he meant to me. He returned it just as much, but had to end it.

"I'll see you soon." I winked at him in what I hoped was a sexy way, licking my lips. His eyes widened as a mock-pained looked came to his face, giggles erupting from my lips at the sight. I cocked my head to the side and pursed my lips as I looked at Emmett, who was pouting like a child.

"No kiss for me?" He asked me pleadingly, battering his eyelashes at me. I laughed at his childishness, "Sorry Emmy-poo. That's Rose's job. I'll just go get my suitcases. And no Edward, you can't help me." I chided, spinning away from them and walking towards the car.

I walked carelessly towards the building, kicking a few rocks pointlessly. I breathed in the fresh air, letting the soothing moment relax my muscles as my heart kicked in and continued pumping loudly and uncomfortably. I was nervous, I hoped she as nice. I wouldn't want another enemy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unlocked the door and stepped in, closing the door as I dropped my suitcases. I turned around to see a beautiful girl on the couch with a saddened face and a letter in her petite hands.  
She had luscious wavy orange hair hanging right beneath her shoulders, her bangs draping over her light blue eyes. Wow, defiantly gorgeous.

"Hey Shelbi. I'm Bella Sw-," I couldn't even complete my introduction before she interrupted me, her lips in a tight line as she spoke.

"I know who you are. But you don't know who I am." She told me softly, turning to look at me with a gloomy expression. I cocked my head to the side, my eyes furrowing as I tried to figure out what she meant. Um...no shit? What the hell is she talking about? Obviously I don't know her...

"Yeah, I know…that's why-," Those next words would change my life forever. I had no idea what I was getting into, all I knew is this secret would have to be kept from Edward.

"I'm your sister."

* * *

HAHAH!! I DID IT!! FINALLY!!:) Sorry for making it so short, I was tempted to continue but I just couldn't. Sorry:P Anyways...to receive the next chapter I'll need some reviews. Hopefully...alot? Haha, please. THANK YOU!! Review please, the green button is so appealing, so pretty. Press it?


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV  
**

"Uhh…w-what?" I stuttered, thinking that she might be mental. I don't have any siblings. I know I don't usually swear but…what. The. Fuck?

"Sit, down. I'll tell you the story." She muttered, brushing her vivd orange side bangs out of her face as she straightened out her back, looking up at me expectantly with her large blue eyes that were surronded by an even amount of eyeliner. I stumbled towards the couch, sitting as if I was a robot. The movement didn't flow.

"I'm Shelbi, as you know. And I truly am your sister. I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not. See…I know who sent you those letters. And I know everything about it and everything that Charlie has done to you. And for that…I am really sorry. But I have gone through the same thing these past years when, as you heard, Charlie 'died'," She said, making air quotations as she rolled her eyes at the pathetic accuse, my eyes widened but I didn't speak,

"Charlie cheated on your mom, with my own mom. Her name was Katie and she died while she gave birth to me. Since Charlie left and I had no one to take care of me, I was eventually adopted and moved with my new family. My mom, Rachel, was really sweet and kind and I really grew to think of her as my own mother. My dad, Ross, was a really good dad and I really loved him. I had 2 siblings, my sister, Phoebe, and my brother Joey. **(FRIENDS!:P) **Charlie visited me a while ago, after the 'car crash'. Renee did actually die…but Charlie made it. But he ran away before the cops could make it, he didn't really get hurt. He was selfish, took Renee as a shield to save his own life. Selfish bastard," She snorted in disgust, shaking her head in pity.

"Anyways…he came to me. He took my family away from me…killed them all. He was so angry; he beat me up. Really bad. I couldn't walk or anything…and he just wouldn't stop. I-I feel terrible for what you had to go through…your life. He wants revenge Bella, and I'm afraid that…he won't stop. I won't hurt you, believe me, I would never. I'm just like a messenger. I have to make sure you don't get hurt, and by that you have to follow these rules," She blinked away her tears and took in a deep breath.

"Stay away from Edward Bella, he will ask too many questions. He might find out and, I don't want to play this way but do you want him to get hurt? He knows about everything Bella; he has been following you for the whole time since he disappeared. Or was dead," She rolled her beautiful blue eyes and sighed,

"He knows about Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. So you will have to keep distance with Edward, don't do it abruptly. Take it slowly. Let him take the hint. You'll have to do the same with the others. Especially Alice, she will find out too quickly if she came face to face with you. Make her believe that you don't want them. I'm your new best friend. You can have other friends, but them…that's not an exception."

I shook my head violently, crushing my eyes together as I forced myself not to cry. In Emmett's words, I'm not a pussy. I laughed mentally; I would miss him so much. Too much. Let's hope I don't kill myself in the process of trying to stay away from them.

"I-I can't. I can't stay away from Edward. And Alice will be able to tell either way if I'm lying. I'm a horrible liar." I whispered, biting my lip nervously as I cursed myself mentally.

She laughed lightly as if that was nothing, "Don't worry Bella. By Charlie's orders, he always knew. I will show you how to lie…fluently. It's not that difficult, we just need to control that blush of yours. " She said jokingly, poking my cheeks teasingly. I smiled just a tiny bit; I had a sister.

"So…you're my sister." I said dumbly, biting the inside of my cheek.

"No shit," She said in mock-disbelief, laughing exuberantly despite the situation as she shocked me with her choice of words, "We will never know when Charlie shows up, I will never know. All I know is…he's taking you with him. I-I. I'm sorry. But don't worry; we'll come up with something. You're my sister, I wouldn't just do that to you." She told me reassuringly, hugging me for dear life as a tear slipped from her eye, splashing on my t-shirt as I hugged her just as hard.

"So…what will I have to do? Change?" I asked her, rubbing my hand against my eye as I tried the stop the tears from coming.

"Yes. We'll have to make you into a whole new Bella. You have to be tough and aggressive. Never back down. And…you have to distant yourself from your close friends and make it seem like you don't want them at all. Just…make sure that you limit your time with Edward. It will be difficult. But…that's why I'm here." She told me with a cheery smile, she kind of reminded me of Alice in that way. She was able to make me slightly happier in this awful mood.

"But…Edward is suppose to be coming here soon." I stated, my heart breaking at the thought of hurting him. He'll hate me, but it's the only way for me to protect him.

"Call him. Tell him that you would rather hang out with me today. That you'll talk to him later." She told me, bouncing off the couch as she went towards her closet, grabbing a huge bag and throwing it back on the bed.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" I complained jokingly, sticking out my tongue at her as I pushed the bag off my leg.

"Oops. My bad. God, you sound like a pussy. I'll teach you how to swear. And your outfit, it has to change. You look…miniature punk. We need to step it up a notch. We're changing you completely Bella." Shelbi told me as she unraveled the clothing lying in the bag, taking out checkered skinny jeans with all sorts of different colours. I exhaled the air in my lungs I had been holding in, letting a few tears stream down my face for the last time.

Now, it's time for the tough Bella to come out. But just before that, I let out all my tears as Shelbi raced towards me and wrapped her consoling arms around me, soothing me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Morning------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I strutted down the hallway confidently with Shelbi on my right side, our arms laced together as we chatted excitedly together about our English class. Apparently, she also was taking a degree in English and literature. I looked down at my outfit, sighing slightly as it was the complete opposite of me.

I was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt with a skull in the center that had a heart on the forehead, with a deep V in the back. Along with that, I was also wearing low-rise skinny jeans with a stripped pattern of hot pink and black while beneath them was high-top sneakers that was black, but the pants hid the 4 straps of shiny pyramid studs.

Shelbi, on the other hand, was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Evil Bitch' on them, which made me laugh out loud, with an adorable 2 layered black and pink mini skirt that had a drop waist with a corset-style lacing. And her shoes were so cute, knee high pink and white converse.

Everyone gawked at us, some with disgusted looks and others with looks as if we were meat. Fucking disgusting Jerks. Yes, I'm a new Bella. I can officially lie and I swear…non-stop. It gets so addicting, and its kind of fun letting out my anger. I don't even know how Shelbi did this.

My heart stopped, along with our gossiping as I stood to a haul. Edward was looking at me with disbelief, but continued walking my way. He looked incredible, as usual. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, with a pair of dark denim pants and black sneakers. I swooned a little bit before I composed my face. God, this would be hard.

"Hey Beautiful. Wow, you look…different. But I like it." Edward murmured sweetly, leaning in to kiss me before I turned my head, his lips confusingly landing on my cheek, still the slightest touch enough to make my heart thud loudly and race in my chest.

"Sorry…Edward. I have to get to class with Shelbi. Shelbi, this is Edward. Edward, Shelbi." I introduced them, not bothering to say that Edward was my boyfriend.

Edward looked at me with a hurt and confused expression before he collected himself, shaking her hand and smiling at her politely.

"Bella. Can I just speak with you for a moment?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand, as he was about to pull me into a corner. I snatched my hand away automatically, "No." The tears were threatening to spill, but I held myself under control.

"Bella. Just for a minute. Plea-," I cut him off with my glare, narrowing my eyes at him as I tried to look as fierce as I could, but my lips trembled as they begged to cry out and whimper and just cry and tell Edward everything. I was firm on the outside, but in the inside I wanted nothing more to kiss the hell out of him and wrap myself in his comforting arms. This would hurt much worse then I thought.

Why cant I just go to hell instead? It would be so much easier instead of endearing this misery. The wretched feeling of having to watch Edward getting hurt…because of me.

"Edward, I got to go. I don't want to be late. Bye." I told him dismissively, grabbing Shelbi's arm and striding away with her until I felt his warm hands wrap around my upper arm.

I wanted to let him grab me, to let him take my figure and shake me. Knocking some sense into me, making me realize that I can't do this, not without him. Not with my Edward. I held in my tears, as I had to take action into my hands, forcing myself never to look into Edward's eyes.

"Bella," I interrupted him quickly, turning around in a fluid motion and yanking his hand away from me.

"Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." I inhaled a deep breath as I took one look at his face, covered in ache most of all, but surrounded by many other emotions. I hated myself.

* * *

  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I had to think really hard on how I was planning to write this chapter and it was really difficult. So, please please forgive me! I have Shelbi and Bella's outfits on my profile. Check them out, they are hot. I love those type of clothes:P SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Well, not really:P haha, but ...in a friendly way! THANKSSSSSSSS!!! REVIEW!!!!:)3


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry. My computer crashed, and it stopped working. Believe me, I was pissed. So I'm really sorry. I'll try to update more often, but sometimes it difficult to get inspiration. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be great, they encourage me to update faster and write more often. :)**

EPOV (Yay. It's a way to make up for everything. A treat. ;) )

What. Just. Happened. I knew Bella still loved me, I could see it in her eyes. Hopefully. Either that or I'm just wishfully thinking. Other then the pain, I saw the love, the desperation, and the longing. I could see it that she didn't want to do this! Shelbi must have said something to have really fucked her up. My Bella. Mine.

I'm not going to be like those guys in the movies and just be 'okay' with it and respect her decision. Hell no. I'll fight for what I want. And I want Bella. I was pretty sure I looked like shit; I was still standing there. Where she left me, my mouth agape and I was thinking through the situation. Even though I knew that I would-will- fight for Bella no matter what, I couldn't help but feel the hurt fill my every bone. Why would she do this? If she does truly love me, why would she let what Shelbi says-which is obvious bullshit- effect our relationship. I held back my tears at the thought of Bella and I breaking up. Forever.

I tried to smile as I thought that I have this class with Bella, but my emotions took over, as I was sure that the grimace won over the smile. If she would change; so would I. I make sure to brush away the dull pain, and the devastation as I strolled into the classroom and saw Bella sitting next to Angela, her face covered in a mask of happiness, but I knew Bella long enough to tell her true emotions. She was like an open book. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that I loved her and that she shouldn't listen to Shelbi.

Maybe I'm just a fool, and was fooled when I saw the 'love' in her eyes, it could have just been pity. There's a chance that Bella doesn't love me…

"Could I trade spots with you for this class Angela? Please." I asked her charmingly, flashing her a wide grin. She nodded her head with a shy smile, giving me a wink as she went to my seat. I plopped myself down next to Bella noisily, raising my eyebrows at her and she turned to look at me. She quickly masked her pain and gave me a death glare.

"You're PMSing." I stated jokingly, trying to start up with something that had nothing to do with pain. We completely ignored the lesson before us, not that the teacher would notice anyways. We were in the back.

"Excuse me?" She seethed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"PMSing. Premenstrual Syndrome. Mood Swings. Stress. Diarrhea. There's more symptoms, but I really don't think you care at this point." I retorted, giving her one of my infamous smiles, made only for her.

"Yes. I know what PMS is, douche. I'm not mentally challenged. I don't have it. I simply just…don't want you anymore." Her voice broke off at the last sentence, showing that her lying skills have improved but she still has some work to do to make me believe it.

I leaned in towards her, "You love me, don't you? Don't deny it Bella, cause all of a sudden after you meet this Shelbi girl you just don't want me anymore? Usually in movies and in books, if I were a character I would wallow in my despair. Of course, I'm depressed. I'm confused. I'm angry. Most of all, I'm…heartbroken. Except for the fact that I know you still love me, and I'm not gonna waste my time if you truly don't love me. All you have to do is tell me, and I'll be gone. As much as I would die at the thought, I love you so much more that I would do anything to please you. But I know, that somehow…we will always be together. Always." I whispered passionately, pain seeping out of my voice as I tried to hold onto my hope that she does love me back.

Her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes, her expression heart shattering. " I don't love you, Edward."

My breath that I was holding in came out in a gasp, "What?"

"I…I don't love you. I thought I did, but…I really don't. I don't think I ever have truly loved you." She whispered heartbreakingly.

"You…don't…love me? So we are over. Just like that?" I asked, trying to keep my breath at a normal pace.

"Just like that." I couldn't handle myself anymore; I couldn't stand the thought of not being with Bella. So I did something…mildly stupid?

I grabbed her chin, tilting her head up and towards me as my lips met hers. At first it was soft, but then it grew more passionate. Our lips moved angrily together; violent and mind-blowing. At first when I kissed her, she was frozen. Taken back by the action, I presume. But after a few seconds, she melted. The kiss continued for a few minutes, until Bella came back to sense and pushed me away from her, "Stop Edward! I can't do this…we…don't belong together."

"Why not?" I asked; my voice so quiet that I doubt Bella could hear it that clearly.

"You're not good for me Edward." She stated, her usually innocent brown eyes, lifeless and cold.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" The professor asked us, sarcasm dripping from his words.

* * *

"Ugh! Fuck, perfect. First day of college, and I go to the Dean. Lucky me…" Bella muttered, along with a couple profanities. Apparently, cause of me we were now sitting in the office, waiting for the Dean to come and lecture us.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. Bella…truly doesn't love me. I use to tell myself I would rather die then go through the situation where Bella doesn't love me. I chuckled darkly in my head; it's funny how everything can change in one day. The one-day were everything was supposed to change, but for the better.

And now…all I wanted to do was to beg Bella back, for her to be mine and to forget about Shelbi. We could elope, run away from everyone. Just us. But…she doesn't love me. How could I be so stupid? Falling so deeply, when she never even loved me. All of it was a lie. Everything.

I sighed, trying to figure out what I did wrong. I would change, for her.

"Please Bella, just tell me what is happening. Tell me why. I love you Bella, don't you…love me?" I asked her pleadingly, wishing for some answers. She looked at me, but not into my eyes.

"I…can't Edward. We just…can't be together. Can't you just get it through your mind that I don't love you!" She yelled at me, her voice laced with frustration and desperation. Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest? Yeah, well that's what i'm feeling right now but a thousand times worse. Have you ever had the feeling where you just have nothing to live for anymore? When there's nothing you can possibly to change a person's mind. You can't make a person love you.

"**Woohoo!"** We both looked away from each other and to the sudden noise. Standing there was none other then Shelbi, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Come on Bella, I'm getting you out of this place. Let's go, before the Dean comes and pretty boy spills that we were gonna ditch." She said, sending a wink in my direction. Sighing, Bella got up and grudgingly followed Shelbi, sending me a longing look.

"And where are you going Miss. Swan?" A familiar voice asked, her voice sweet and gentle. ( **I wanted to stop there so badly :P **)

My old child hood friend, Kate, that I haven't seen in at least 15 years.

"Kate!" I gasped, the whole in my heart aching slightly but feeling better when I saw her. Looking more gorgeous then ever.

Her hair was slightly messy, a deep chestnut colour coming a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were a wide and a sparkling grayish-blue. She was wearing a black v-neck dress with a silky red wrap around her waist, flattering all her curves and making her look breath taking. My eyes dragged down her long legs and to her strappy black heals, my breath held in.

Her eyes widened and lit up, a beautiful smile stretching on her dark wine-colored lips. "Edward!" She said in disbelief, running up and hugging me tightly. I shivered, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back just as firmly. "How are you here? I mean, you're so young and you're the Dean!" I asked, my voice dead, but some interest coloring my tone.

"Well, I graduated way early since apparently I'm 'gifted'," She rolled her piercing blue eyes, she never took a liking with compliments, "So I decided to be a Dean. It's fun to be strict and lay out some harsh rules on people. How I love the students misery." She joked, winking at me. I laughed mechanically, remembering that Bella was in the room.

"Oh! Well, since you're an old friend. I'll let this go, but don't go into any other trouble. This is only your first day, always getting into mischief as you were when we were together." She said playfully, winking at me with a wide gleaming smile.

"Off you go, along with you Miss. Swan, I'll forgive it this time." Kate said politely, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Bella spat, glaring at her and then striding away with Shelbi without giving me a glance. My heart ached with pain, but the sense of Kate here with be dulled the pain slightly but it didn't go away fully.

"Okay, well go off to your next class. But don't be a stranger. Maybe you would like to…get coffee together sometime?" She questioned nervously, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. I thought back to Bella and all that happened today, and right now I honestly think that I just couldn't go through with this right now. I felt like dying.

"I'm sorry Kate, right now I really should focus on school. Another time?" I suggested blankly, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Oh," Her face fell, "yes. Another time is fine. See you…later. I really missed you Edward."

I tried my best to smile back genuinely, and nodded my head at her. I soon fled the room and went to my dorm, prepared to…

* * *

HEY! Okay, so i completely changed the plot. What can I say, the story just writes it's self. The whole kate thing kinda just came to me, I thought about New Moon and I wanted to know what it would feel for Edward if Bella did something simliar to that. I had to re-write this chapter at least...4 times. I changed it up a lot. I changed the summary, look below!I really hoped you liked it, I think I did alright. Please review! I would love it! Thank you soooo much to all of you, it means so much! :)

P.S. Link to what Kate looks like on my Profile!

With lots of love,  
Alice. :)

Sequel to 'Face Down'. What if Bella's past comes back to haunt her? What if Charlie isn't gone? Might she have to 'leave' Edward in the process?  
Will Edward meet someone? Bella, deeply hurt, finds a razor on the ground...Full Summary Inside All Human


End file.
